


Naughty Cupcakes

by Azuremosquito



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hair-pulling, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuremosquito/pseuds/Azuremosquito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not heeding their landlord's warning not to eat any food his neighbors give him, Andy eats a cupcake that heats his blood and he pounces on Garrett when his lover returns home from work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Cupcakes

The knock on the door startled Andy awake and he was out of bed and halfway down the hall before realizing he didn’t have any pants on. Cursing under his breath, he stumbled back to the bedroom and found a pair of sweatpants to pull on. The knock repeated itself, more insistent this time, and he scowled, hurrying up the the hall to get to the door.

 

“I’m coming!” he called out, though his initial inclination was much ruder. What the hell time was it and who knocked on the door that early? He caught sight of the clock on the microwave. 10:06 am. _Oh_.

 

Running his fingers through his disheveled hair and hoping he didn’t look too awful, he pulled the door open and had to recoil to avoid getting his forehead rapped on. The young woman standing just outside had just raised her fist to knock again. She was in her early twenties, maybe.  He couldn’t quite pin down her age.  Her shoulder length hair was a stylishly uneven chopped riot of electric blue.  Her wide blue eyes filled his vision, framed by an adolescent application of dark eyeliner and punctuated by a tiny star tattoo nestled in the laugh lines beside her left eye.  

 

She was poised, fist ready to hammer home another series of blows and there was moment just after their eyes met, a moment of realization, where Andy was almost sure she was going to follow through with the blow just to see what might happen.  

 

But she yanked her hand back just in time to avoid blackening Andy’s eye and instead of a fist she hit him with a spritely giggle. “Oh!  So sorry! I thought maybe you didn't hear me knocking.  Such heavy sleepers, you lot.” She had an odd cadence of speech, something that struck him as Irish in tone but not quite enough to call it an accent.

 

“Gotta bang and bang and bang away to get any one of you’s attention.  The louder the better. yeah?”  Aggressively, she presented a plate of cupcakes wrapped in plastic.  She held it up for his inspection just long enough for him to notice the star shaped sprinkles before pressing it into his hands.  

 

She adjusted the strap of her canvas messenger bag and, before he could open his mouth to speak, added, “I can come in, then?”

 

He was off balance, half-awake and now responsible for a plate full of sliding cupcakes.  Unable to produce anything resembling a protest he could only step back as she swept past him and into the apartment.  

 

“Uh, wa- hey,” he managed, reeling around and panicking as the cupcakes slid across the plate in his hands, frosting smearing beneath the plastic wrap.  

 

“Wow, nice place. Bigger than mine. I got the studio.  The one next door. Peters got the big one. On this floor, I mean. The big place, not the big-”  She paused, posing in the middle of the living room and for a moment was immolated by the light streaming through the window, highlighting the shape of her.  Andy wondered if he had not seen that very image on the cover of some catalog somewhere, maybe on a billboard for American Apparel or something.

 

“You’ve got most of your stuff already set up. Nice. I still have some stuff in boxes and I’ve lived here for three years.”

 

She didn’t seem to need to breathe.

 

“I’m Seda, by the way.” She twirled, prancing across the floor and extending a hand over the counter for him to shake.  

 

“Uh, Andy,” he said, shaking her hand.

 

“Hello, Andy! Nice to meet you.  Long days and pleasant nights and may you have twice the number and all that.” She turned and looked down the hallway. “Just the one bedroom.  Just the one?” She glanced at him as if expecting an answer then continued on without need of him.  

 

“So who’s the other guy that lives here? The brunet. The hot one.  He your boyfriend? Are you two nancy, then? Not that it’s any of my business of course. But are you?”  Another pause, but he knew better then to even try.

 

“It’s not a big deal. Seattle’s like that, you know. Pretty liberal. We were one of the first states to legalize gay marriage, you know. Haven and Chloe are lesbians so it’s not like anyone here’s gonna judge. Well… Haven’s pansexual, not technically a lesbian, not sure what it even means.  Pansexual?  I suppose, like Pan, you know pan, not like Peter Pan, well, sort of like that but with the goat legs and the horns and flute and the,” she gestured her free hand into the air spasmodically, as if to emulate the casting of some flamboyantly erotic spell.

 

“You know what I mean?”

 

Andy just blinked at her. After a moment, he realized she was staring at him expectantly. Amazing, she’d actually stopped to breathe. “Uh, that’s Garrett. He’s my boyfriend, yeah. We’re both bisexual, actually-”

 

He started to add more but she was off again.

 

“We should go to Pride together this summer! Never had no one to go with before. It’ll be fun. You got a cat right?  I can cat-sit for you if you want. Be happy to. I’m sure he’s a real sweetheart.”

 

Andy felt like he was in an episode of the Twilight Zone. “Yeah, thanks, we do have a cat.  He’s...somewhere. Except I’m not working right now, so he has me for company most of the time. If it ever comes up, though, I’ll definitely let you know.”

 

“Lost your job then? That sucks.” She sat her bag on the counter and reached over, unwrapping the plate of cupcakes and helping herself to one.  “What did you do? Not now, but before.  You looking for work? I can keep an eye out. You checked the bulletin board?  The one downstairs?  In the coffee shop?  No?  The coffee shop downstairs has a bulletin board. You should check it.  People post job ads on there, sometimes.  Not all the time, maybe once or twice a month. Ooooh maybe you could get a job in the coffee shop! That’s where I work, you get free coffee.”  She took another bite from the cupcake, not slowing to chew but somehow managing to speak clearly despite having a mouthful.  

 

“I’m not allowed to do any of the baking though, mostly I handle the register.  Not allowed to make the drinks either, obviously.  I can pour people their coffee if they’re getting it black and I’m careful.  I also get them their pastries too.  I can ask Virgil if he needs any extra help. Virgil owns the place. He’s kind of quiet but I think you’ll like him. He won’t like you though.  Don’t like nobody, Virgil.  Well, he likes Leo but everyone likes Leo.  But he respects hard workers, Virgil, does, not Leo, I mean, Leo most likely does as well but I don’t know enough about working for him to say it one way or t’other.”  She crammed the rest of the cupcake into her mouth, giving Andy enough time to reply.

 

“Thanks but uh… I was an RN.”

 

When she blinked at him, he clarified, “A nurse? The hospital had to cut 6% of the jobs and I got let go. I’m trying to find another job in the medical field.” He gave her a grateful smile. “I appreciate the offer, but I didn’t spend a fortune on my education not to use it.”

 

Seda shrugged, swooping up another cupcake and taking a bite out of it, and Andy suddenly remembered Leo’s warning on their first day here. “ _If Seda brings you food, don’t eat it. She’s fae_.” What the hell did that mean? The cupcakes certainly looked fine to him. And she was clearly happy to gobble them all down herself.  Maybe it was Leo’s idea of a joke? He didn’t seem like the type to have a sense of humor, but maybe it was the dry wit sort of humor.

 

“There’s a little clinic up the street. On Sage and Circle.  Not sure what they do there, but maybe they need some help,” Seda said brightly, licking the frosting off her lips and beaming at him.

 

“Yeah, maybe. Couldn’t hurt to find out.” He smiled at her and reached for one of the cupcakes, deciding to ignore Leo’s warning. It seemed rude not to, at any rate. They were some kind of white cake with chocolate frosting. “So you’ve lived here a couple years, huh?”

 

He took a big bite of the cupcake and his eyes nearly rolled back in his head. Oh, they were delicious. Now he knew why Leo didn’t want them to eat any of Seda’s food. It was because he wanted it all for himself!

 

“Oh my God, these are good,” he mumbled. Suddenly the plate full of cupcakes appeared woefully small. He was going to be knocking on her door begging for the recipe before the day was out at this rate. It pained him to realize he should probably save some for Garrett.

 

Seda grinned impishly at him, pleased with the reaction. “Thanks! Special recipe me mum taught me. Yeah, I moved in a couple years ago. I was new to town and needed a job and a place to live. Lucky for me, Virgil was looking for help so I got both in one package.”

 

Andy had all but inhaled his cupcake and felt a mild pang of disappointment when he took the last bite. At least he still had most of a plate full. Licking the icing off his fingers, he tilted his head at her. “Oh yeah? Where are you from? I noticed you have a bit of an accent.” He didn’t like to presume, especially if he turned out to be some typical dumb American and guessed wrong.

 

“What, you mean somewhere besides America? You mean there are places that exist beyond this country?” She grinned at him and he realized she was teasing. “I’m from Ireland. But don’t worry, I’m not a leprechaun or anything terrible like that. In case you were wondering.”

 

Andy laughed and she grinned again, pleased.

 

“I know a few, though,” she added, very seriously, though there was a mirthful twinkle in her eyes. “Don’t ever play cards with them. And don’t bet them over anything.  Where do you think they get their pots of gold from?”

 

He started to reply when he realized it was getting quite warm. “I’ll keep that in mind,” he chuckled, looking around for the thermostat. “I don’t have enough money to be losing it to any leprechauns.” He found it on the wall just outside the kitchen but it was still set to 60 degrees. He tugged absently at his shirt collar. Maybe he’d just gotten too overheated doing… what? He’d been asleep before her knock on the door woke him up.  

 

Seda was giving him an odd look. “What time’s your boyfriend get home, then?” She slung her bag over a shoulder and gave the apartment one last look.

 

“Uh…” What was today? Tuesday? He looked toward the clock. Almost eleven. “He should be home around noon today, why? Want to say hi to him too?” It was definitely getting hot in here. He wondered if something was wrong with the heat, now. “Does it feel hot in here to you?” He pulled at his shirt, flapping it to create a breeze.

 

“Nope, feels fine in here to me.” Seda made for the door. “I was just curious. Tell Garrett I stopped by and make sure to save some cupcakes for him,” she admonished with one last grin.

 

“I’ll try but no promises,” he laughed. “Thanks by the way.”

 

“No problem! See ya!” She waved and pulled the door shut behind her.

 

With his guest departed, he stripped out of his shirt and tossed it over the back of the couch. He could give Cyrill a call later about the heat if it kept up. Another glance at the clock and he shifted impatiently, wishing Garrett would get home. Okay maybe it wasn’t the heat in the apartment. He was feeling a definite stirring, building a slow burning flame deep in his gut.

 

Reaching down, he adjusted his pants, trying to ease his discomfort. It had been a long time since he felt like this. Swallowing hard, he bit his bottom lip and tried to distract himself with organizing the closet, unpacking puzzles and board games. His thoughts kept wandering, though, try as he might.

 

A steamy shower, Garrett pressing close. Heated kisses in the dark. His mouth went dry and he forced himself to concentrate. Risk had to go on the bottom because it was the widest box, then stack the other games in decreasing size with a small puzzle stacked on top... Garrett taking his shirt off after a good workout, his body glistening with sweat.

  
Andy bit his lip and groaned, slamming the closet door shut. What the hell had gotten into him? Disgruntled by the fire in his blood, he trudged back the hall to the bedroom. He thought he’d outgrown this shit after college. He still enjoyed sex, of course, but it hadn’t hit him with such vigor in years.

 

He dragged a box toward him and ripped it open without using scissors to cut the tape. Winter jackets. They’d need those soon, heading into the winter months, but right now, he wanted more clothes off, not more layers on. He grunted and pushed the box aside, tearing into the next one. Where was it? Shoes. Why the hell did Garrett own so many shoes? The aching between his legs was growing uncomfortable and he reached down, adjusted himself irritably. Maybe he should go take a long shower by himself…

 

The third box had what he was looking for and he dug the little bag out triumphantly and set it on the bedside table. He heard keys rattle and the front door opened.

 

“Hey Andy, I’m home.”

 

Andy’s mouth curled into a devious grin.

\---------------------

 

Garret tossed his keys into the little bowl of change beside the door and slumped down onto the kitchen counter, langouring atop the pile of magazines and coupon catalogs.  He lay there, bent over the counter, arms dangling on either side, enjoying the cool press of a Macy’s catalog against his face.  

 

These early morning shifts were killer, up well before the sun, bored to tears and lucky to get one, maybe two customers for the first several hours. There was something truly magical about watching the sun rise through a line of gas pumps.  

 

All he wanted right now was a snack and a nice long nap.

 

“Andy?” he called again, voice muffled by the stacks of junk mail he’d buried his face into.  There had been no response to his first call but he’d heard rustling around in the bedroom. Surely the asshole wasn’t still sleeping, was he?

 

Garrett groaned and lifted himself from the blessed bed of mailers and bills and started down the hall.  He had just enough time to develop a hint of concern - and to toss away the glossy oil change coupon still clinging to his neck - before his boyfriend appeared in front of him in the doorway at the end of the hall.

 

Without a stitch of clothing on.

 

And very definitely aroused.

 

Garrett froze in his tracks, a surprised noise gurgling in his throat. A flush of heat shot through his body, centering in his groin as Andy smirked at him, blond hair disheveled and falling across his eyes. Garrett’s eyes drifted down to watch as long, agile fingers stroked themselves up and down a very erect shaft.  He swallowed hard, clearing his throat and attempting to find his voice.

 

“Uh… hey Andy… th-this is a nice surprise…” And oh lord was it. Things had been rough, lately, what with Andy’s depression and the stress of the move, they hadn’t exactly been intimate recently. “Not that I’m complaining,” he added, drawing closer, his eyes fixed on the lean lines of Andy’s slender frame, the way the blond’s hips twitched with each downward stroke.

 

Andy’s smirk only widened and then he was on Garrett, shoving him roughly against the wall and kissing him hard, urgent. Hips rolling against his, Garrett grunted with the impact, arms going reflexively around his boyfriend, fingers plunging up into the tangle of blonde hair, groaning as his body reacted instantly.  His previous exhaustion was long gone. Why did he have so many damned pieces of clothing on?

 

The tips of his fingers dug into the smooth skin of Andy’s ass, tensing, back arching as his fingers marked porcelain flesh. Andy’s hands had found their way beneath Garrett’s shirt, wrapping around his middle and snaking up to claw at his shoulders.  Garrett kissed back, forcing his tongue into his lover’s mouth and Andy moaned, lips fastening and sucking gently as he writhed against the heavier man. Garrett had no idea where this was coming from but he was absolutely not complaining.

 

“Fuck me,” Andy breathed, separating their mouths just long enough to let the words out.  He nuzzled lips up into Garrett’s neck, fingers still grasping, pulling, clawing up and down the larger man’s back.  “Fuck me, now. Please,” he added, eyes the color of molten honey glancing up through dark lashes, pupils blown wide with arousal until the darkness nearly swallowed the light. Garrett felt that same hot flush again, liquid lightning coursing up his legs and dropping out from his stomach.  He felt fingers on his thigh then a slim hand pressing the length of him through his jeans.  Why the hell was denim so thick?  Groaning in need, his hips rolled.  He needed to feel those fingers, that steady grip, the gentle stroke of a nail...

 

He didn’t need to be asked twice.

 

Garrett caught Andy’s arms and spun him around, shoving him back into the bedroom and pushing him at the bed. Garrett fumbled with his belt, boots still on his feet, and pushed his jeans and briefs down past his knees.  He sighed in relief, taking himself in hand and stroking slowly as his eyes roved over his gorgeous boyfriend.

 

Andy was a vision, tousled hair fanned out around his head, chest down, ass shamelessly in the air, inviting. His left hand curled into the sheets as his right snuck between his legs, unable to keep from touching himself as he peered at Garrett through the tangle of blond hair. Swollen lips parted, slender chest heaving with panted breath.

 

“Where are the-” Garrett’s eyes fell on the bag sitting upon the nightstand and it was his turn to smirk. “What a naughty little minx,” he purred, shuffling over and upending the bag one-handed onto the bed.  A bottle of lube, condoms, and a collection toys tumbled across the bedspread. Andy had been planning this before he got home. Obviously.  

 

Andy grinned up at him and Garrett palmed the bottle of lube, one hand still stroking, and flipped the lid open, finally releasing himself to coat his fingers. Snapping it closed and tossing it on the bed within easy reach, he climbed up behind Andy. His left hand slid appreciatively over the curve of Andy’s ass, thumb digging in and kneading firmly.  The blond moaned, his spine curving in a beautiful arc that drew his eyes to meet Andy’s.

 

“You’re beautiful when you moan like that,” Garrett whispered, his voice a throaty growl. He pressed the pad of a slick finger against his boyfriend’s tight entrance and the blond squirmed, whimpering and biting his bottom lip. Andy’s fingers paused their work, waiting for that first blessed moment of intrusion.  Garrett rubbed gently, easing a fingertip in and pulling back out.  Andy whined a complaint, hips pressing backward as he tried to force Garrett in more deeply.

 

Garrett popped Andy across the ass in warning and his lover gasped, every muscle going tense and then he sagged down again.

 

“Please, Garrett…”

 

“Please, what?” Garrett continued gently teasing, tilting his head to the side to watch his lover’s flushed face, eyelids crushed shut and fluttering with each light stroke.

 

“Fuck me,” Andy begged, cracking an eye open and peeking up at him, swollen lips pursing into a frown.

 

“I didn’t hear a please that time.” Garrett could have spent hours watching his lovely boyfriend squirm and whimper. He continued to slide a caressing hand over Andy’s hip and down his spine, then back again to squeeze the thick muscle of his ass. The fingertip of his his other hand circled, maintaining a slight pressure, a promise of things to come.  

 

“Fuck me, _please_.” Andy sounded suitably submissive and Garrett took pity on him. Besides, Garrett was fast losing his own patience.

 

He eased a finger in, teasing and stroking and Andy’s moan deepened, pushing back to guide the finger in further. He was gentle with this, when all of his other touches and words were rough and harsh. He would be rough with his partner, but not when there was a risk of real harm or injury.

 

Garrett watched as Andy quivered beneath his touch, the blond coming undone with every stroke, his hips twitching enough to grind the head of his cock against the soft fabric of their duvet. His own breathing was growing heavier as he watched, wanting desperately to be sinking into that pert little ass, feeling the tight heat squeezing around him. He groaned quietly and eased a second finger inside his lover and was rewarded with a drawn out moan, Andy rocking against him hard enough so that he was essentially fucking himself on Garrett’s hand.

 

“Easy there,” Garrett chuckled, pressing a firm hand against Andy’s hips and stilling his slender partner. He shifted up onto his knees, kneeling between Andy’s legs as he nudged them a little further apart. “Don’t come so fast. Wait for me,” he purred, bending low to press kisses along his boyfriend’s lower back and letting the heavy weight of his own stiff cock slide against Andy’s ass.

 

Keeping his fingers firmly in place he reached for the condom, letting his cock press against his partner’s ass.  He tore open the packet with his teeth and retrieved the condom, spitting the wrapper away and unrolling it down the length of his shaft.  He eased his fingers free of Andy, ignoring the whimpers and rocking hips and tensing back muscles.  

 

The lube was relatively cold and he grinned as he trickled a generous amount across his cock and down where his fingers had just been.  Andy twitched and hissed, baring teeth in what might have been a grin.  

 

“Are you ready for me?” Garrett rose on his knees again and caught hold of Andy’s hip, holding him steady as he pressed close, letting the tip just press against him, threatening to push inward.

 

“Yes… Yes.” Andy licked his lips, shaking his hair out of his face and trying to see what Garrett was doing.

 

Garrett dominantly pushed him back down on the bed with a firm hand between his shoulderblades, at the same time snapping his hips forward and sinking into his lover’s body. They groaned in unison. Garrett paused there, feeling Andy tense around him, throbbing with the invasion.  Andy panted, helpless to do anything but lay there and take it.  

 

“More,” he begged, breathless and squirming but held fast by his partner’s superior strength.

 

Garrett shifted his weight forward and obliged, drawing his hips back and then sinking in further still until his balls rested against Andy’s own. He paused again and they both struggled to catch their breath.  Garrett could feel every rapidly pulsing heartbeat from his partner.

 

“Fuck, babe. You feel so good,” he breathed, stroking his hand down Andy’s smooth skin and the blond groaned an unintelligible response. Garrett chuckled, a low rumbling purr deep in his chest as he took proper leverage on his boyfriend’s hips and began to move.

 

It was slow at first, gradually building in pace, feeling the burning heat pooling molten in his core. Each stroke caused his pulse to quicken. Each twitch of his lover squeezing his cock and making him groan. He couldn’t maintain the slow tempo for long, though. Not with Andy like this, face pressed into the bed one hand stuffed between his legs as he stroked himself toward completion.

 

Garrett’s hips snapped forward again, Andy grunting with the impact as their bodies slapped together. Again. And again. His fingers dug into Andy’s smooth, pale skin with bruising force and Andy cried out but not in complaint. The slender blond was panting and moaning, his body sliding across the bed with each thrust and Garrett hauled him back, holding him steady, holding him still to receive him.

 

He bent low over his boyfriend and reached around, nudging Andy’s hand out of the way and taking hold of his lover’s cock, stroking smoothly with slick fingers. Andy moaned, both of his hands now digging into the blankets for added leverage as he rolled his hips, thrusting hard into Garrett’s hand, his excitement seeping onto Garrett’s fingers and adding to the slick. Garrett grunted, feeling each thrust pulling and pushing against his own length and he shuddered, struggling to hold out, wanting Andy to come first.

 

“Come for, babe,” he whispered in Andy’s ear, fingers squeezing and pulling. Andy whined, sweat coating his flushed skin as he rocked, pushing himself onto Garrett and thrusting forward into his hand, back and forth, receiving pleasure on both ends. Garrett felt his thighs shaking and he grit his teeth. “Come on.”

 

Then he felt it, the rippling shudder that shook Andy’s slender frame, hips bucking frantically as hot fluid spurted over his hand and across bed, his body throbbing rhythmically around Garrett’s buried length. Garrett groaned and caught hold of both Andy’s hips, heedless of the mess, hips slamming forward roughly and bending low as a feral growl ripped from his throat.  Their cries mingled together and he buried himself into Andy again and again, riding him through their release and gripping at Andy’s shoulder for one final, all-encompassing thrust.  

 

Garrett sagged over his lover and Andy’s knees gave out, dropping him flat atop the bed into his own release with the press of Garrett’s weight bearing down on top of him in the best possible way. They both groaned but Garrett hadn’t the energy to move and Andy hadn’t the strength. They lay like that for several minutes, both panting and gulping air into their lungs before Andy began to protest and Garrett struggled to lift himself off of his slight lover.

 

“Sorry, love,” he murmured apologetically, easing free of his boyfriend and bending low to kiss his back. Gentle fingers stroked along sweat-dampened skin and Andy shivered, his eyes closed as he groaned tiredly into the blankets. “C’mon, let’s get you cleaned up,” Garrett said, gently lifting his slender partner. Andy was docile and allowed Garrett to move him around without any real assistance or resistance. He was merely limp and placid in his relief.

 

“Love you,” Garrett added, brushing sweaty blond strands from Andy’s forehead and pressing a kiss there.

 

“Love you, too,” Andy mumbled through red, swollen lips. He finally opened his eyes and smiled up at Garrett as the stockier brunet helped him to his feet.

 

“C’mon. Shower time,” Garrett said, gently Andy down the hall and toward the bathroom. “And after that, I need to eat. I’m starving.”

  
“Oh! You gotta try these cupcakes our neighbor brought over…”


End file.
